


The President's Order

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Embarassed Lelouch Lamperouge, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Suzaku comes to visit Nunnally and Lelouch without telling them he'd show up and brings good and bad news.





	The President's Order

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.  
I would also like to apologize for the shortness of this fic.

Why did people even doubt each other? Lelouch knew far too well people did, for their own securities and what not. He watched Nunnally make paper cranes with those colourful papers he had bought for her and was rejoiced at how delighted she looked. The one thing he would never give up in this forsaken world was Nunally. She was smart and very mature but Lelouch still felt the need to create a peaceful world for her to live in. After all, Zero practically existed just for that.

"Nunnally-sama."

He watched his sister gratefully turn her head toward Sayoko' voice. Sayoko informed her that there was a guest at the door and tilted her heard in Lelouch's direction. He nodded, letting her know that it was fine for her to let whoever it was in. Suzaku showed up the door and greeted all three of them in that polite and cheerful way that he always did. Lelouch was glad to see that Nunnally looked very happy at his best friend's presence and honestly, he was too.

"Suzaku!" Nunnally smiled in delight, clapping her gentle hands together.

"Nunnally," Suzaku smiled back. 

"Suzaku, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, rather surprised at the impromptu visit of his friend.

"Don't be rude!" Nunnally frowned at her brother.

"It's not a problem. I'm here under the president's orders. She said that tomorrow would be a good time to do one of her unplanned surprise events," Suzaku sighed and gently shook his head. Lelouch saw the slight smile he harbored and suddenly had a very bad feeling about whatever the president was planning.

"I suppose that is something to look forward to," Lelouch grimaced inwardly. Whatever the president had prepared, he hoped it wouldn't involve a cat and C.C. ever again.

"Yes it is, say Lelouch, I have something to discuss to you about," Suzaku brought up a few files and showed them to him as if to prove his point.

"Alright then, do you want to stay here or go to my room?" Lelouch asked.

He blushed as Nunnally let out an ooohhhh kind of sound and furiously grabbed Suzaku's arm. Said boy wasn't even flustered, one of his signature smiles adorned his face as he let himself get pulled off by Lelouch and he couldn't help but think that Lelouch was incredibly cute when he blushed or just when he was embarrassed in general. Kururugi smiled as Lelouch slammed the door shut and grabbed the files so he could read them. Suzaku couldn't help but think that his boyfriend's pensive face was adorable too so without thinking about it too much, he tilted Lelouch's face upwards and kissed him.

"S-Suzaku? What are you doing?" Lelouch hissed.

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend?" Suzaku inquired, a face-splitting grin spurred on Lelouch's annoyance.

"Not when Nunnally is right on the other side of the door!" Lelouch was still hissing, his voice had dropped a bit. It was like he was afraid that Sayoko and Nunnally would hear them. 

"I see, so if I ask Sayoko to take Nunnally out than I can kiss you all I want?" Suzaku asked and somehow, his grin was even wider.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Lelouch was glaring daggers at Suzaku but it wasn't really convincing with all the blushing he was doing.

"Alright, alright, I was just toying with you," Suzaku's grin went back to his usual gentle smile and he proceeded to grab Lelouch's hand to kiss it.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch squeaked out. It seemed that Suzaku loved to watch him be embarrassed or just blushing in general and that wasn't helping Lelouch at all in this situation.

"I have brought tea in case you wanted any," Sayoko knocked on the door and said, effectively distracting Suzaku long enough for Lelouch to take out his hand from his boyfriend's grip and go to open the door. Sayoko handed him the tray and as soon as she did, she smirked knowingly which caused a tick to grow on Lelouch's forehead. He slammed the door with his foot, almost spilling the tea in the process and burning himself.

"Thank you, Sayo..." Suzaku trailed off, not having the chance to thank her for the tea and biscuits that were on the tray.

"Do you want any?" Lelouch pouted as he slammed the tray down onto his table. 

"Yes, please... Won't you feed me Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"F-Feed you? What kind of.. okay fine," Lelouch muttered when he saw the kicked puppy expression the shorter one had.

"Ahhhhh," Suzaku opened his mouth and was rejoiced when Lelouch actually fed him a cookie.

"That had better be enough," Lelouch sipped his tea, his furious blush a dead give away of how embarrassed he actually felt.

Both of them whirled around to stare down the door when a grating sound was heard coming from it. Lelouch got up and walked towards it as silently as he could and in one swift motion, pulled the door open. Sayoko and Nunnally looked up at him with matching "I'm caught" expression and scurried off before he could scream at them. He sighed and thought about it, it actually didn't bother him too much as long as his sister didn't seem to mind. Judging by her expression, she was far from being bothered by it and was most likely looking forward to his revelation. He sighed and went back into the room and just as he was about to sit down, Suzaku pulled Lelouch close and hugged him.

"I'm afraid Earl Pudding wants me to go in to do some tests, I'll see you later okay?" Suzaku asked and kissed his cheek.

"Alright then, I'll see you later," Lelouch replied, turned around and imitated Suzaku's previous motion. He watched as Suzaku gave him a gentle and loving smile. If Suzaku was late to the Earl's meeting, he sure wouldn't complain about the consequences. Lelouch watched as Suzaku left and wondered just how about things had to be before he'd be obligated to break it off with Suzaku and honestly? He hoped that day never came for his best friend and lover was one of much importance for himself even if sometimes he didn't want to admit it.

He turned around and grabbed his mask, ready to be Zero once again. He wondered what he would do Suzaku on their next date as he met up with Kallen and finally realized that his thoughts were always concentrated on Kururugi. He shook his head and focused on his conversation with Kallen.

"Are you okay Zero? You sound out of it," he heard Kallen ask. ¸

"Do not worry, I'm perfectly fine," Zero replied and for once, he wanted to confide in someone but he wouldn't. For the sake of Nunnally, he told himself, aware that the lies would eventually come back to hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can private message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
